After the Games
by wormtail-was-a-whovian
Summary: Once the games are over, the kids go back to living their lives. At Jade's House. With the Trolls. And John is stuck with Karkat. Oh God, this will never work. SLASH T for language. John's POV
1. Annoyance

"KARKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAT!"

"What the hell do you want this time, Egbert? Said Karkat, annoyed.

"You left the water running in the bathroom, and the sink overflowed!"

This was a normal day living with Karkat. Ever since the game had ended John and Karkat had been roommates living in a small house beside Jade's. All the kids and trolls lived near them, in houses that looked about the same.

The house was basic. I t was red brick, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, sitting room/den, and a dining room. It was actually a good sized house, but the boy and the troll drove each other crazy, and were always in each other's way.

"Karkat, what have I told you about…" "Egbert, I don't care and I am not in the mood for your shit right now." yelled Karkat from the other room.

"Look," said John "I understand you're frustrated and bored on the island. But I can't have you tearing the house apart."

_"Look," _said Karkat, imitating John talking, "That's great and all, John, but that is my bathroom and I have every right to do what I like with it."

"Karkat, do you want to destroy the house!" said John.

"You never say our house, John, always the house." Muttered Karkat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, little fucker."

Taking that as a prompt to leave, John left the room, pondering Karkat's words.

_Did he say… no… does he like me? I, I'm not gay, so it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter… if I'm gay? No, I am not gay. It doesn't matter if Karkat, with his cute little horns and little black eyes… NOT GAY, NOT GAY. _

Shaking his head to get the thought of Karkat, with his cute... NOT GAY. Disgusted with himself, John left the house to go talk to Dave.


	2. Talking with Dave

As he made his way over to Dave's house, he pondered the fact that he was rooming with Karkat and Dave with Gamzee. Did Karkat request him? That would be sweet. God, maybe he did have red feelings for Karkat. He was really cute. And sweet in his own way. That was that.

Arriving at Dave's place, John decided he had to start somewhere coming out to his friends.

"Oh, hey John, what's up?" said Dave, as he let John in.

"Well, uh... I…"

"Never mind, I'll save you the trouble, you're gay." Stated Dave

"What!?" shrieked John.

"I'm not the Knight of Time for nothing, you know."

"Oh, right."

"But that's not the point," said Dave, "who do you love?"

"Ka- Kar- Karkat." Murmured John.

"Well, you had better go. Go on, you are going to tell him, right now." Said Dave, pushing him out the door and into the cool, autumn wind.

'Okay. Okay. It will be okay." John chanted as he pulled out the keys to unlock his door.


	3. Coming Out

He walked into the room, and seeing Karkat on his computer, shirtless, his heart beat even faster than before.

"Uh, Karkat?" he asked nervously

"Is something wrong John?" asked Karkat, clearly concerned

"You called me John."

"Yeah, so?"

"You call me Egbert, normally. You've never called me John."

"Does it bother you, Mr. I-am-not-homosexual?"

"No. Actually, I… never mind. Have you ever, well, felt red for someone?" Said John nervously

"Yes, has it not been obvious? Dammit, John, why do you care?!"

"But who?" muttered John

"IT'S YOU FUCKASS!" yelled Karkat.

Everything happened at the same time. Karkat and John leapt towards each other, latching onto each other's lips at the same time, kissing with violent passion. John grabbed Karkat's hair, pulling him in more while Karkat shoved his hand up John's shirt, pressing against the small of his back with his fingers. Before they both knew it, they were in each other's mouth's, exploring, memorizing every detail of each other's mouths.

Out of breath, they broke apart, John wheezing, "No Homo." before going back for more.

Finally they broke apart one last time and slumped against the sofa.

"I thought that you would reject me." Said John.

"Did I not make it obvious that I had red feelings for you?" asked Karkat

"I don't know, when I think about it I guess you did. So, does that make us Matespirits now?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

"Well, Karkat, it's getting late, let's tell everyone tomorrow."

"Come to bed with me tonight, John. Please."

So the boys set of for what was probably going to be a long night together.


	4. Author Note I AM SO SORRY

**Oh, look, an Author Note!**

** You guys will hate me for this, but this is not a new chapter. If you would like a new chapter, leave a review please! I will write a chapter for one person, but I won't bother if nobody wants one. If you don't want one, don't leave a review. Please don't review to tell me how terrible this Johnkat fic is, review because maybe you like it or have suggestions. Constructive criticism only, please. No bullshit. This is fanfiction, not soccer, and you are not my coach or my parents (can you imagine me showing my parents this!) Ha, parents are weird. Anyway, if you want a chapter, review! If you want to learn about moi, keep reading. Oh yeah, and did you see the way I finished the last chapter? Chapter 4 ****will not**** be smut. Sorry, I'm 12. I read smut, I make it up in my head, but it does not go on the internet. Yay! So things about me. I'm 12, my name is Sally. I like punk rock music, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Adventure Time, Doctor Who, and Homestuck. I like a lot more stuff like that, but that is the main ones. I love math sooo much, and school in general. I am writing this in school, in fact. I am American. Um, anything else you want to know? PM or write a review to ask. Thanks for reading this crappy fanfiction.**

**CG: What the fuck are you doing?**

**Me: Shut up Karkat, this isn't your turn.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
